The ultimate expression of love
by Hatsune Miku 01
Summary: Hinata surprises Sai with a surprise visit. What happens when you love someone to the brink of exploding? R&R No flamers. Rated M for sex, language and moar sex! Enjoy!


**Hello fellow readers, sorry I have been dead most of the freaking summer and fall. I have been extensively busy with things. School, new boyfriend, work, etc. Anyways this was the only time I could write...at 11:15 pm. W00T! Anyways I know I said that there probably won't be anymore SaiXHinata stories but this time I couldn't help it, I was talking to "Hinata" and she told me to describe something, I will not go into detail as you will all read it in the story. Please enjoy, no flamers (dumb-asses) and rated M for sex, language, and moar sex. Lol just read on please. I need to quit babbling.**

Sai was sitting in his apartment, bored as usual. Nothing on TV, no work or school, just boredom. He was watching a TV show on exotic fish, just about falling asleep, when he heard a knock on his door. He thought it was probably Kai (Sai's twin brother, My OC and real brother), who had forgotten his keys again. He trotted over to the door, undid the lock and opened the door. Hinata was standing in the doorway in a nice outfit consisting of a black skirt and a cute skull patterned tank top.

"H-Hinata? What are you doing here?" Hinata smiled, she looked so dazzling, the way the sun was hitting the side of her face just right, illuminating her features and making her eyes a florescent kind of color. Sai was in a complete trance like state, drooling in fact.

"Well a while back you said that it would be cool for me to come and visit you now that you don't have to worry about your parents, plus I thought it would be fun to surprise you when it was the middle of the week." Sai counted the days, it was like a week since she said that, a Wednesday afternoon and he wasn't looking his best. He had on shorts and that was it. No shirt and no pants. His hair was going everywhere, it looked like he just crawled out from under a bed and shook his head around like a maniac. His face reddened and he invited Hinata in, his apartment was kinda messy but that's due to the fact that he hasn't been home enough to clean it, working 8 hour shifts can put cleaning on hold. Clothes were scattered about and books, art supplies, manga, and anime lay scattered on the ground in corners of the living room. Hinata didn't care though.

"Nice apartment, big compared to a lot of them." She said, sitting on the couch. He recently acquired that couch from a good friend of his (ahem Neji ahem). She noticed four separate doors in the hallway, she guessed that one was a bathroom and one was a bedroom. "What else is in your apartment?" Sai was in the process of cleaning himself up; putting on a shirt and brushing his hair so that it wasn't everywhere. He just finished when Hinata asked her question.

"Well the rest of the apartment is kinda messy but I'll give you a tour." He took her hand and lifted her off the couch, she followed him down the hallway to the first room on the right, the bathroom. A black shower curtain on the shower, hair products, and flat irons to straighten hair were all that consisted of the bathroom. He lead her farther down the hallway, the next room on the left, the laundry closet. It had a washer and a dryer, it was also home to cosplays and dirty clothes that need washing. He closed the door and lead her down to the room at the far right of the hall, his room. Sai's room was fairly clean, a nice queen sized bed was in the corner followed by a black desk and a TV stand that had a PS2 and a sound system on it. Anime posters housed the walls and art supplies, drawings and writing notebooks were on the floor, there was a project in the middle of the room that was a portrait. But it was unfinished and hard to decipher who it was of. He lead her out of his room and to the room across from it. Kai's room. Messy, smelly and there was pictures of guys everywhere. He had anime posters, drawings, cosmetics, books and school stuff laying everywhere as well. Kai wasn't home as he was at work.

"Not impressive huh?" Sai said scratching his head.

"No, I like it, its pretty spacious and neat and clean compared to some places I've seen. I like it." Sai smiled and took Hinata's hand, he looked her in her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. She kissed him back, they were lovers at one point after all. She smiled and put her hands on his chest. Had he been working out? (Heheheh I have been after all! -gloats-) A click of a lock made them fall away from each other. Kai was home and he was as energetic as ever. He ran into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a monster energy drink he began babbling nonsense at Sai, something about seeing a really hot guy at the place he worked at.

"Yea then I was like...omg, you are hot. And he kinda blushed and was like "Really?" and I was like FUCK YEA! Then I got his number and he told me to call him later so I'm going to call him after dinner so don't disturb me. By the way what are we having for dinner anyways? I don't want Taco's again! So how about some games after dinner? I have a new one I got from the game store for half off. It's supposed to be the scariest game ever made." Sai sighed and sat down on his couch, he signaled for Hinata to come into the living room. "And I want to put this in here so that I have more room for my cosmetics and we need to clean out our cosplay and throw out the stuff we don't need and-(turns)-...HINATA!" Kai jumped the counter and was hugging Hinata like she would explode any second. If he kept hugging her that hard she will. "How are you? Oh my gosh I love your hair, your so pretty, I wanna do your makeup later! How long are you staying?" Kai bombarded her with questions.

"Well I brought lots of clothes just in case so if you guys don't mind I'd like to stay for at least a week." Sai jumped up off the couch.

"Of course! You can stay for however long you like! We don't mind, Kai was starting to bore me anyways." Kai nodded furiously and then stopped.

"Hey!" Sai laughed and retaliated at Kai.

"Hay is for the horses Kai!" Kai pouted and went to his room. He's easy to upset. Sai went into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water, he liked it better than tap anyways. He tossed one to Hinata, she caught it and opened it. She drank a bit and then set the bottle down on the small coffee table beside the couch. "Do your parents know your here?"

"They think I'm on a road trip with my friends, they would kill me if they knew I went all the way to Iwagakure from Konoha to see a guy." Sai nodded and took a swig of his water. He hated water but with having to pay rent and insurance and other bills it was all he could afford. He sighed and went to sit by her. He nabbed the game that Kai had bought, it looked good. He popped it in his computer and turned off all the lights and closed the shutters. To set the mood. Hinata laughed at Sai's attempt to be scary. The game menu popped up and he hit new game. The character had no weapons and was looking for something, ghosts were also roaming the halls and monsters as well. He encountered his first monster, with no weapons he had to just hide. He hid in a nearby closet, his heart was racing and he began sweating, this game was scarier than he imagined. Hinata sat close to Sai and watched, she occasionally jumped at the same time as Sai when a apparition appeared or a loud noise behind them or a growl sounded. Both of them were on the verge of running away screaming. Hinata thought of something funny. She scooted closer to Sai, she got her face close to the back of his neck and began breathing on it, then she made a growling sound like the monsters in the game. Sai screeched like a girl and fell out of his chair. Hinata fell out of hers laughing. Sai sat there in utter shame at his girlishness, that wasn't funny. He felt like crying, he loved being scared but he hated it at the same time. He stood up and picked up his chair, he sat back down and paused the game, he stood up again.

"You scared me...really bad. I could have peed myself! I think I did a little!" He began examining his pants, making Hinata laugh harder. Sai excused himself to go to the bathroom and left Hinata in the living room. She settled down and sat back in her chair. Sai came out of the bathroom with a new pair of pants on, he did pee himself a bit. He turned off the game. "I think that's enough of that tonight...o.o I'm going to have nightmares now." He turned on the lights again and turned on the TV. Sai could hear Kai talking to someone in his room, on the phone probably. Hinata watched TV while Sai cooked, he wasn't very good at it but he knew how to make simple meals, tonight was tacos...again. Kai didn't even eat dinner as he was too preoccupied. After they ate Sai and Hinata went into Sai's room, he kicked around some stuff and make a walkway to the bed. He tossed a bad magazine into his closet and sat down on his bed. He patted the space next to him and Hinata sat down.

"So do you like our daily life or is it more boring than you would expect?" Sai laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Hinata looked at him.

"I like it very much, especially the part when I scared you so bad you peed." Sai covered his face, embarrassed. He began turning very red.

"Don't remind me! I can't believe that happened!" Sai felt her lay her head on his chest.

"Sai?" Hinata said. Sai uncovered his face, and peered down at her.

"Hmm?" He said, one of his arms went behind his head and the other petting her hair.

"A while ago you said that you wanted to do something to me. What was it again?" Sai thought for a minute then laughed.

"This is going to sound really dumb but I want to make sweet, passionate, love to you in the most intimate way imaginable." Hinata giggled.

"And what's the most intimate way? Heehee." Sai began turning red and stuttering.

"Uh, well um. Can I just show you?" She turned a bit red and sat up so she could see his face, he was redder than she was. She nodded, he sat up and met her in the middle. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his body. He caressed her face. "You are so beautiful, not even the sun is more radiant. Most girls would fall dead when they see how pretty you are. I fell for you at first sight." He ran his fingers down her back, grazing the skin lightly, she shivered and sighed. When was the last time they did this together? The last time they touched each other and felt lighting course through each lingering touch? The last time they looked into each others eyes and thought the other was "the one"? He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, so gentle that it felt like velvet. She yearned for more of it. She gripped his hair and pulled him closer and their kisses became more frantic.

"Sai?" He stopped and looked at her through lust glazed eyes, even though they were glazed with lust they were filled with so much love.

"Yes?" He ran his hands down her sides and back up to the edges of her breasts. She gasped.

"I love you." She said before kissing him again. He moaned into the kiss. His heart rate picking up, his breath speeding up and his pants getting tighter.

"I love you too, so much." He rolled them over so that she was straddling him. He ran his hands up and down her sides and massaged her back. She let silent and small moans escape her lips. He tugged at her shirt, it came right off when she lifted her arms. He massaged and teased her breasts, sitting up so he could pull her bra down.

"Ugh, Fuck it!" He said and ripped her bra clean off her body, snapping the straps and totally destroying it.

"That was my favorite...oh well." She said. He brought his face up and began licking and sucking her boob. He teased her by biting her nipple and pulling away gently. She moaned and grabbed his head. He sucked and nipped at it until she was almost screaming. He pulled his head away and locked eyes with her. She let out a breathy moan and pushed him down, surprised he looked down and saw her undoing his pants, she saw his hardness through his boxers and began stroking it. He hissed and moaned as it became impossibly harder. She pulled it out of his boxers and began stroking it up and down, then her mouth closed on it. She began sucking and licking as if her life depended on it. He moaned and let incomprehensible words escape his lips. She stood up and slipped her pants off so she was left in only her panties. He gripped her waist and licked her stomach all the way up to her breasts again. He pulled her down on the bed and got between her legs, his fingers rubbing her panties. She was unbelievably wet, soaking through her panties. He moved them aside and played with her clit. She moaned and ground her hips against his fingers. He slipped two fingers inside her and played a bit. He licked her clit while thrusting his fingers in and out and in a circular motion. She began moaning really loud, her hips grinding against his fingers and pushing them in deeper.

"Ah...Sai...that feels so good." He smiled and kept doing what he was doing, then he added a third finger and stretched her out. She winced, she was a virgin after all. After he was done he pulled his fingers out and licked them clean, Hinata blushed and covered her face. He took her hands off and kissed them. Sai positioned himself right at her entrance, he stopped though, and bent over to whisper something to her.

"I love you more than the air I breathe, more than the sin that warms me and more than the universe that we exist in. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Every waking moment." He kissed her neck as he slowly pushed himself into her tight entrance. She moaned, full of pain and pleasure at the same time. He slowly began thrusting in and out of her at a slow pace, she moaned with every thrust. He hissed and began picking up speed. "Ahh...fuck!" He moaned, she was so tight, so warm, he couldn't help but curse in ecstasy. She moaned more and more and practically screamed when he hit her special spot inside her.

"T-There again...Ahh." She groaned. He put his face in the crook of her neck and breathed heavily, his hot breath reverberating off her neck to her breasts. He nailed that spot within her each thrust he made. He kissed her cheek and told her he loved her before he began frantically thrusting, desperate for release. She moaned and began twitching as he orgasm was right around the corner. He thrust into her spot one more time before she gripped his neck tight and came around him. "Ahh...ahh...it feels so good!" She screamed. The tightness surrounding his cock had become unbearable and he was about to cum inside her. He could feel his dick throbbing and ready to release, he pulled out after one more thrust and came all over her lower stomach. The sight of his twitching, dripping cock making Hinata cum again. Her whole body began convulsing and her eyes rolled back. She was in heaven. Sai moaned one more time as his dick came again from the sight of her cumming. She came due to the warmness of his cum on her stomach, the sight of his twitching cock and her overly sensitive body. He touched her breast and she came again. Same convulsing manner as last. Finally he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. The room smelled of sex and they were both covered in cum and sweat.

"Hinata, I love you." He said as he snuggled himself into her shoulder.

"I love you too Sai." She said. Disregarding what they were covered in they fell asleep together, their hands locked together, their faces inches from the others, and legs entwined. This was the ultimate sign of love. Sai knew that. He didn't want it to end. There was still much he had to tell her, to show her, to express to her. He couldn't stress the phrase "I love you" more.

**SOOOO? Was it too corny? Too lame? Or did you enjoy it? Lots of smut too. I just got done writing this...its 1:03 am. I'm tired and going to go to bed. I hope my special someone liked it. She knows who she is. I might write more chapters, 6 more to be exact, from the time Hinata is there to the time she has to leave. If I get 3 reviews I will write the next chapter. Here's what I want, 3 reviews per chapter for the next chapter. I will update weekly and if all goes well I should be done within the next 6 weeks! Or less depending on my schedule. Anyways R&R, no not rest and relaxation. No flamers. REVIEW DAMMIT!**


End file.
